In Between
by MyLittleSanctuary
Summary: OC Freya is a runaway, living as a Stage Magician to support herself. One night, a mysterious boy, Klarion appeared. Will Klarion help her or will he cause chaos to her life. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Real Magic

"And now, Please welcome; Frey!" I heard the emcee.

'That's me' I thought to myself, I took a deep breath to relax, to focus. As I step out of the curtains to entertain as a stage magician, the bright light of the spot light almost blinded me but once again, I have to do this to at least have a place to live and something to eat.

"Good Evening, everyone! I hope y'all having a wonderful night! Now, I shall perform a classic trick, pulling a rabbit out of this magician's hat!" I announced.

All of a sudden, I hear booing and displeased audiences… this is not good.

"COME ON! WE SEEN THAT TRICKS LIKE A HUNDREDS OF TIMES TV OR LIVE! SHOW AN OTHER TRICK!" I heard a man heckling.

I hold on to my staff, getting focus "Ah well, Shall we move to making somebody float?" I expressed.

"REALLY? THIS IS JUST WASTING OUR TIME AND MONEY!" I heard.

I started to look around the audience and I saw a horned boy with a cat, smirking. I heard more booing; I saw more displeased audience and worst they are leaving. 'What should I do… what should I do!' I thought to myself.

"Well, why don't you show them magic?" Someone in the audience suggested.

I look for it, it was the horned boy. 'If magic they wanted, and it shall be' I stated to myself. I held my staff tight and I thought of something unthinkable to happen but not something outrageous. The room suddenly darkens, and sparks started to appear above them.

" This is amazing! It's like a meteor shower!" an audience said with amusement.

I sighed out of relief and I saw my manager, hiding in the curtains.

"Well done Frey! Didn't really expect for you to do this." she said.

I slightly smile "Yeah, I was actually nervous, didn't know what to do at my first big gig." I sighed.

She gave me a pat on the back. "A job well done! You made their jaw-drop!" she complemented. I just sighed but smile back.

*After work*  
Left the auditorium by the back door, since there is a small alley there heading to my apartment. Alley's a little dark but I didn't really mind, then I saw a figure up ahead of me. 'What could that be' I wondered.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Well, if it isn't the stage magician earlier." I heard a shrieked voice.

"Who are you?" I uttered.

He reveled himself from the darkness and it was that horned boy.

"Well, just a stranger who wants to 'play'" he responded.

All of a sudden, I sensed a strange but strong magical aura, something I sensed before; it gave me goose bumps.

"What do you mean play? I'm kind of tired from tonight but I should thank you for earli-"a saw a fire ball heading to me, right in time for me to dodge it.

"What the hell!" I snapped.

He just smirks at me with flames in his hands. 'this is not good' I thought to myself and started to attack him with a kick. And of course, I was stupid enough to do this knowing that my opponent is a magic user, as doing so he disappeared so instead of kicking him: I'm getting suck to a red portal. 'well, this is just great.' I whispered to myself. In a blink of my eye, I'm in a different area. Looks like a clear wide meadow in the forest.

"Well, that was genius of you, thinking a kick could hit me" he taunted me.

"Well, you're not the only one who knows magic!" I roared as I also threw a fire ball at him.

He just stood there and did nothing but as my fire ball getting close to him it faded. My magic is not accurate without the Staff of Thea. With that thought I wanted to slap myself but at the situation like this, nope. He burst out of laughter. His shrieked voice really hurts my ears.

"Is that it? I thought your something! You're nothing but just a 'Stage Magician'" he laughed.

That kind of felt like he stab me with his words. I sighed and grab the staff on my back and it glowed.

"Well, how about now?" I summoned lighting from the sky and that should strike him but he shields himself with a force field.

"Oh! Goodie! So you're something really after all!" he tired striking me again but I simply did what he used: Force field.

"Tell me! Who are you!" I yelled.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it!" he strikes me again.

I don't know what's up with this guy but he's nuts! After minutes of swapping magic to each other, I heard a cat's meow. He stop

"Alright, maybe I should stop so I won't get tired of my new 'toy' "He said but to who? The cat?

I stood up with my guard up "Excuse me but who are you calling 'toy'!" I shouted. He opens up a portal

"Well, of course. You! Who else?" he said as he steps in his portal. "play time's not over yet!" is the last thing I heard before he disappear in the portal. I drop my guard down and fell to the ground out of exhaust.

"What's up with that… boy" I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Question and Answers

*Somewhere in the darkness*

"It appears that she learned magic by her own, yes?" A woman's voice said behind her silhouette.

"I must say, she has a very strong magical level even though she didn't have any proper training or studies in the mystic arts." As said by a horned boy, who is petting a cat.

"Yes, she truly is a potential of something… useful to us. Well done, L-7." another voice of man's silhouette. "And since we have a clue where she is, our close ally will be most delighted…"

*Meanwhile in Star City*

I woke up to my alarm, I moan a little because of my body is so sore from last night from chores, work, then that boy, whoever that guy attacks me out of nowhere. Go off the bed after a minute of staring the wall. Took a shower, brush teeth, and cereal for breakfast: the daily morning routine. As I was eating my cereal, I heard a cat's meow. I just ignore it. It's maybe the neighbor's cat or some stray. But I heard another one but this time it sounded like its close. So turned around and look but nothing's there. But as soon I went back to eat my cereal, that maniac that attack me is right in front of me.

"Why hello there, 'toy' "He said it with a smirk

Of course, I got scared but good thing I don't have any food inside of my mouth or I do something undesirable. I narrow my eyebrows and just stay relaxed, was panicking inside but have to stay calm because I didn't want to fight but most likely didn't want my apartment room to be destroyed!

"What do you want?" I hissed at him but trying to stay calm

He gave me another smirk.

"Just paying you a visit. Don't worry, I don't bite…for now" he chuckled.

I look at him as my eyebrows narrow at him. Is this some kind of joke? I mean this guy wanted to kill me or something and call me his "toy" like I'm in his possession already.

"Just tell me what do you. And how'd you know where I lived?" I told him

"Let's say, a 'friend' helped me to find you. I just wanted to know you more. " he stated "To make it fair, I'll answer your question too. Let's start off with: Where did you learn magic?"

"If this makes you go away from my property then fine. Somebody taught me how" I lied.

"I know you're lying. Let me repeat myself, where did you learn magic? This is the last time I'll repeat myself since I don't like doing it" he warned me

"I learned it by myself, I brought books at Madame Xanadu's occult store back in New Orleans" I sighed. "Ok now, who are you?" I asked him (Note: You know Madam Xanadu as the poser fortune telling in 'Denial' but in the comic books, she really is a magic user and occult specialist.)

"Klarion. Klarion the Witch boy. And that cat right there is Teelk, my familiar." He responded. "Where is your staff?"

"Tsk. It's none of your business. Look likes you know a lot about me." I said. I observe him, Pale, very formal clothes, horns or is that just gelled hair?

"Actually, why don't we play again?" He said with that smudge on his face

"I don't have time for your game." I said. What is he after now.

"Well, I was wondering if could have a conversation with tea and sweets." He sighed

What did he just said? Is that what I think it is. "A date?" I shouted. Please tell me he's kidding after what happened yesterday.

"Well, I guess you could say that." He said but it sounded like he's whining. "Just a normal dinner with me. Just me."

"Uhmm… I don't know if I heard it right but did you said dinner? With you?" I assured myself. Please, please tell me this is a joke.

He stood up and his picked up his cat. "What did I told you earlier? I don't like to repeat myself." He replied. He open a portal "I'll be expecting you!" he said before he steps in to it.

I sit still in disbelieve just happened. He asked me out. The guy who tired killing me. What is wrong with him! I got myself together and stood up, walked to my room and I saw a red rose with a note.

"i The same meadow. 8 o'clock sharp, tonight. Formal dress. /i"

*Meanwhile, somewhere in the Witch World*

"Do you think she'll come?" Teelk said.

"Of course!" Klarion said to his familiar

"I guess this plan of theirs is working. This will be interesting to watch." The cat's thought as it purred.


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna be Hero

*Continuing the end of Chapter 2*  
I picked up the rose and looked at the note closely and see if this is not some kind of joke or something. I just sighed and threw the note, kept the rose just a keep stake thing. Now, I have to go grocery shopping since I got paid really good last night, enough to pay the rent, food and expenses.  
*few minutes passed*

The weather's so beautiful today! But everybody's looking at me because of my staff, thinking I'm just some lunatic with an odd looking stick. As I walk by the town, I heard a loud explosion. People started running, this actually made me start running towards the crowd of people panicking and see what the commotion all about is. Then I see a guy with his henchmen, its The Riddler. This is just great. Bombs for this beautiful morning.

"That's right, Worms! Keep running! You remember how to run, right?" He Dictated

Ok this is not good. Riddler here, in Star City? I thought he's still in Belle Reeve! I mean, I can take him down, I think. I don't know if I should even do this. If I attack him directly he might have a button to press and blow us up or the worst! I heard a beeping sound, this is not good. There are about 3 civilians next to me. So I grab them really fast and summoned a force field just right in time before a bomb to explode on us.

"T-Thank you very much!" One of the civilians said.

"Run as fast as you can! Please!" I told them. As they run, I pray for their safety.

I walk towards to where the Riddler is standing. I have to get myself all together, took my staff on my back and finally, I spoke up.

"Stop this right now, Riddler!" I warned him. I took a deep breath; "Or I'll make you pay!"

He looked at me like I'm some stupid girl that he could kill me instantly…or maybe he could. I hold my staff tight.

"Well, well what do we have here? Have your primitive mind gone mad, my dear? Warning the Brilliant, The Riddler?" He laughed

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are, Riddler!" I yelled.

Then with a snap of his fingers, his henchmen attack me, 4 or 5 of them. When all of a sudden I saw a blur of the color Red and Yellow, It was soo fast that I didn't notice I was carried by this guy.

"Woah there, beautiful! You do know who you're dealing right?" He said.

"Yes, I do know who im dealing and I'll be fine!" I told him.

"Well, by the way. Kid Flash, KF for short. Now, stay here and we'll take care of him." He instructed me.

As he was putting me down, I heard another beeping sound. I grab his arm before he runs because I know what's going too happened.

"Hold on!" I shouted out as I summoned another force field before the explosive blow us off.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" he said "you saved me there! Maybe you should tag along, If you can handle it"

"Of course I can! I was going to-"but I was cut off by this caped boy

"KF, didn't you heard me" he expressed "Keep the casualties and civilians out of here"

"DUDE! She's no ordinary person! I think she has powers or something!" He exclaimed

"I'm short of a magic user. I'll be fine." I told him.

He just gave me a worried look and I gave him a serious face, letting him know that I know what I'm doing and I know what the outcomes are.

"I'll give you a chance then. I'll let Miss Martian link you to a telepathic communication. For now, just don't get hurt." He sighed as he ran off

'Cool. This means you're temporary team member! Hey guys! We have another magician on board!' I heard somebody said in my mind but it's familiar

'Focus now, Kid Flash. We need to stop the Riddler before he'll cause more havoc ' A male voice in my head said

Oh my god, what's up with these voices in my head! Am I going crazy? What the hell is going on here?

'Don't worry, you're not going nuts. I just telepathically link you, so you can hear our thoughts and we can hear yours." A female voice said.

'We'll explain later, but first we need to we need finish this off. Robin and I will take care of Riddler, Miss M and Kid Flash: search for more casualties and get them away from the area. Superboy and Atermis: get the henchmen distracted and Zatanna: accompany the girl; we will need your help later. a voice instructed

Sounded like everyone took their order most of the people split up. And a girl with Stage magician clothes came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Zatanna, magic user like you. So how did you get caught with all of this?" She said.

"Yes, I can and I don't know how I got myself into. Am I in trouble?" I responded.  
"Maybe. But glad that you're in our side." She said.

'Casualties and civilians are all cleared'

'Riddlers goons are down.'

' Zatanna, we caught the Riddler! Tie him up and also the Goons too'

She nodded and looked at me and we're in the location where the Riddler and is henchmen are.

"Relddir eht, pu eit" I guess this is how she cast her spells.

I raised my staff and it glowed. I wanted the henchmen to be held by rocks. I guess this should hold them off. Then a guy came up to me, I'm guessing he's leader.

"I appreciate you help. I am Aqualad, and this is my team members: Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy and Atermis" he introduce.

"I'm Freya, Frey for short. I should thank you guys for saving me." I smile at them.

"I see you are short of injured" Miss Martian, was it said. I looked at my arm there was a scratch. It's just a scratch…well, except that it was bleeding.

"Come with us. We'll treat your injury." She told me

"Are you sure this is ok? What do you think Aqualad? I mean, bringing a non-member to Mount." Atermis said, I recognize her easy since she work with the hometown hero, Green Arrow.

"It would be fine. I'll talk to Batman about this." Robin assured it.

"I suppose we should let it. Since she did help us" Aqualad said.

"Sweet! This is going to be fun!" Kid Flash added

"Ok. I guess if you guys insisted." I responded.


	4. Chapter 4: Me in the team?

*Happy Harbor*

"We're here, Frey!" Miss Martian said.

I was actually taking a nap during the flight. Didn't even notice that we just landed.

"Ah! Sorry. Hm… where are we though?" I asked her.

"Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice. This is where we hang out or let's say the teams hide out." Kid flash answered.

Hide out? Mt. Justice? Don't tell me they really brought me here to treat my wounds. I just sighed.

"Is something bothering you?" Zatanna asked me.

"Oh no, it's just that… Why am I here?" I asked.

"It's because I would like to talk to you." I heard a deep voice somewhere

I looked around and see that it came from a person I always see in the news. It's the Batman.

"It's a good timing that the team deployed in Star City. I've been keeping an eye on you. Can I speak with you in private?" he stated.

Ok… This is… I don't even know what to say. The Bat asking me to talk to him. That statement just gave me the chills! I mean, what should I do? He's one of my inspiration on fighting crime and stuff. After all… This is the way I could—

"Ms. Aoiyagi, I would like to speak to you in private." He said as he cut off my thoughts. I just nodded and followed him to a room.

"Freya de la Cruz, 18, college student, part-time entertainer, Runaway. You are also a skilled user of Sorcery." He began.

"H-how do you know my real name? How did even know these facts about me!" I was surprise that he got this info about me. I wonder where he got it.

"Trust me. I know mostly everything about you. I know, who you really are and the reason why you ran away." He explained.

"No. It can't be… Tell me! Are you spying on me? What's the catch?" I yelled.

He narrowed his eyes. What's going on? I don't understand. Was the team other motive is to lure me here? I don't know how to react to this. I thought he was going to complement me on helping the side kick team.

"I would like you to be in the team. You have the potential to be in this team." He answered.

Me? In the team? I would love to but… there just too many things going on. I don't want them, the team, knows my secret. If ever that happens… they'll just treat me like an outcast.

"…I don't know. I would love to but, it's just that. I feel like I don't belong in it." I began. "There's Zatanna, which I think is better than me. I sense very strong magical powers on her. I don't think the team needs another magic user. Besides, I haven't perfected magic yet."

"We can train you. Zatara will assist you in the mystic arts and Zatanna is not at the level as her father." He Indicated.

I just looked down. I don't know. Not yet, it's not the right time for him to ask me this.

"I'm sorry but I can't take the offer yet. I really want to, but, it's not the time for me to join yet." I responded. "It's just that I feel like I don't belong to the team yet. I wanted to do it by myself first. I'll join the team once I made up my mind."

He just looked at me, I looked at him back. I hope I didn't disappointed him, because I don't think there's someone actually said "no" to Batman other than the bad guys.

"Very well." He said to me with his eyes narrow. "But take this with you;" he handed me a small circular device. "When you're in trouble or in need of help, just press the center of this device."

I just nodded. I don't think I'll need this though since, I can handle myself since I know magic. I mean, Magic can do even the impossible… I think. But, I might as well just keep this…just in case that I'll get myself into trouble…BIG TROUBLE.

"I really appreciate the offer, sir. But I'll keep in mind that the team is always going to welcome me. I'll join the team when I am ready." I told him, I'm serious about this. I always wanted to do this. I've wanted to be a part of a hero team or something. All of a sudden, I just remember something! The dinner with that horned-brat!

"You don't mind answering this but do you mind to know what time it is." I asked Batman. I know this is kind of a weird question to ask to a well-known crime fighter.

"It's 7:50." He replied.

Then the door opened;

"Umm, excuse me Batman. But can I borrow Frey. We just wanted to hang out with her before she leaves." Miss Martian asks Batman for permission.

He just nodded. "Don't forget what I ask you." That is his last thing he told me before leaving him behind and Miss Martian closing the door.

"I know this is all sudden, but I think you'll enjoy it here." She grinned.

"uhmm… yeah. So you know what's going on too huh?" I mumble it a little.

"Everybody in the team knows it." She giggled.

"There you are, Frey!" Kid flash said as he run towards me. Actually, the whole team approaches me. This is not good. I'm late for the date. I just hope he won't blast me or something.

"Did you tell him your decision?" Aqualad began. "I know this is a little sudden for you"

"It would be great to have another magic user" The Archer, Atermis told me. "In fact, you'll have fun in here."

"I assure you that. I'll also teach you some magic spells if you want" Zatanna offered.

"Uhmm… guys. I really have to go. I have some errands to do still. You know, meditating, learning magic, stuff like that." I made a stupid excuse; I just hope this going to work.

"Awww… that a bummer. Wanted to have a good conversation with you while we have Nachos." He told me "of course! With the rest of the team as well."

"I really appreciate it. But I really have to go. It's getting late and all. I don't really want to miss a day without any meditation." I expressed as they looked at me... a little disappointed.

"It's ok, Frey. You're always welcome here and always welcome to join the team." The Boy wonder noted me.

"Thanks, guys! I promise, once I got my head in the game; I'll tell you guys right away!" I vowed as I left in a portal-thingy.


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered

It was a long trip going back to Star City. Miss Martian gave me a ride home with her… so called Bio-Ship, since I couldn't do portal, teleportation or even flight magic since I still have to learn them. Unlike that horned boy, pfftt. I sighed, as I opened my door to my apartment and in the living room.

"YOU'RE LATE! WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE MEADOW FOR LIKE HOURS LIKE AN IDIOT!" I heard a shrieked scream which scared the hell out of me, it was the horned boy. Great. "Do you know what time it is! I TOLD YOU DON'T BE LATE!" He formed his first to a ball and red flames started to show. He's going to hurt me just because I was late for a date? I looked at the time and it was 9:14 pm.

"Hey! Hey! Chill! I was stuck, ok? Freaking Riddler attacked the city and I was helping people to get to safety!" I shouted at him.

"You shouldn't really care for those puny ants anyways!" He threw a fire ball at me. But this actually gave me enough time to form a force field.

Actually, I thought I would block his fire balls… I was wrong. My force field, shattered! I mean I did this before and block all of his attacks but this time it's different. The force of his attack is too strong that made me slam across the living to the wall. This hurts a lot… I fell to the ground and tears started to fall from my eyes. The pain was unbearable, I never felt this much pain before.

"Awww… my little toy started to cry. What's the matter? Your magic isn't strong as mine? Oh! I get it… You're in so much pain aren't you?" he spoke as he grab me by my injured arm, I scream out of pain as he dug his sharp talon like nails and my injuries started to bleed again. "To tell you the truth, I'm enjoying what I'm seeing right now. You are crying from pain. You deserve it anyways." He grabs my staff and threw it. No! No! No! I didn't really expect that he would be this upset because I was late for the date.

"Y-You…brat!" I muttered as I opened my palm, as I pray that this would work. I summoned air to push him back but instead it blew as off, making him slam to the opposite wall of the living room and me to him.

"What are you trying to do?" He yelled at my face and summoned another fire ball. I just closed my eyes, since I already know what's going to happen. I was going to die. Until, I heard a cat's meow. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at his cat as the flames vanished.

"I guess you're right, Teelk. I shouldn't destroy my toy yet." He stood and pick me up. What in the hell?

"L-LET ME GO!" I screamed, as I struggle and wiggle. My body is still in pain, I cried a little.

"Stop that! You're going to hurt yourself more if you do that." He yelled at my face and put me down to my bed. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! He was going to kill me and now he picked me up and putting me down to my bed. Is he loco in the coco?

"Lie down still. I know you're still in pain. Try not to move or I'm going to hurt you more until you can't move." He threatens me. So I just lay still.

"Look, I'm sorry," He what? He did what? After all those happened he apologizes? "I snapped there a little. Since, I'm not a patience person myself." He crossed his legs as he floats like he was sitting on a chair next to me. "Rest. Just rest."

"You… bastard!" I shouted. I wanted to punch him so bad or kick him on the nuts or something to hurt him! He looked at me with a piercing eyes telling me to stop . I just closed my eyes…

*Klarion's POV*

I want to kill her. I want to kill her so bad! She's annoying, weak, useless and a brat! Making me wait, I was expecting her and I thought I was going to have dinner with her so the plan will be on track. If it wasn't Teelk telling me to stop, I was an inch close killing her. But if I killed her, the plan will be ruined and the Light will bitch at me.

I looked at her, I guess she was really that in pain. Something's telling me that I really shouldn't hurt her at the first place, since she is MY toy and indeed interesting.

"_Klarion, you do know that this will effect to the plan and to the Light's ally." _Teelk advice me. Stupid cat doesn't know how to shut up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but we'll figure something up." I told him. I looked at the time, it's almost midnight. I should go back, and go to that boring meeting with the Light.

/Somewhere in the darkness/

"L-7! What were you doing! You do know that she is important to us!" L-4 yelled. Queen Bee.

"What are you planning, L-7? Why did you attack the girl?" Lex Luthor began, L-3.

"Well, I was having fun with her. She was late for the dinner I told her and well, you know the rest of the story. After all she is my toy." I said.

"L-4, calm down. L-7, the action you did was unacceptable. But this gave us some information about her mystic powers." L-1, the boss stated. I just rolled my eyes. "I had a word with our ally and was notified. They did not like it, however, it result that she haven't got her potential power yet. Well done, L-7. Keep an eye on her. We will need more information on her."


End file.
